


活著 2020.02

by aciannaica



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica
Summary: . Twosetviolin RPS. OOC. EB. 預警
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 10





	活著 2020.02

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.02  
> 靈感來自崽的笑臉草莓  
> 陳艾迪覺得哪裡不對勁。

陳艾迪不知道該怎麼解釋，但他覺得最近的布雷特很奇怪。

他還是跟他出去喝咖啡，然後回家拍影片，一起嘲笑中提琴或打電動，就跟以前一樣。

但是陳艾迪覺得很奇怪，真的有地方不對勁，但他不  
知道是什麼讓他這樣感覺。

陳艾迪表情很豐富，尤其愛笑，搞怪時的笑，諷刺的笑，看著布雷特時溫柔的傻笑。

布雷特雖然不愛笑，但他笑起來很可愛，很甜，眼睛也會跟著亮晶晶的。

但陳艾迪覺得哪裡不對勁，哪裡都不對勁，或許是他太敏感了。

陳艾迪還是會在他們演奏時尋求眼神接觸，布雷特也還是會在接觸後對他微笑，笑起來甜甜的。

但陳艾迪覺得不對勁。

很不對勁。

他覺得最近布雷特的眼神很不對勁，不是之前的死魚眼，也不是談到小提琴時亮晶晶的樣子。

他覺得布雷特變得很奇怪。

他覺得布雷特越來越憂鬱。

陳艾迪對布雷特說：你要不要去看個醫生。

布雷特搖頭：不用。

陳艾迪說：可是我很擔心你。

布雷特說：我也很擔心你。

陳艾迪笑了：我有什麼好擔心的。

布雷特搖頭，勾著陳艾迪脖子墊腳親了一下。  
陳艾迪抱著他加深這個吻。

深夜，兩人相擁熟睡著。  
陳艾迪驚醒，他看了眼懷中的布雷特，小小的，睫毛長長的，鼻子挺挺的，很可愛，他親了一下。

陳艾迪覺得有點渴，慢慢起身去客廳找水喝，回房間時看到布雷特站在門口。

陳艾迪笑著抱住他：怎麼了，沒我在睡不著嗎？  
布雷特眼眶泛紅看著他：你別笑了。

陳艾迪疑惑，他覺得哪裡不對勁。

他抬頭看往房裡，藉著客廳微弱燈光，他看到房裡鏡子中的自己，只有自己，笑著。

即使眼神空洞，也依然笑著。

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝你的閱讀uwu


End file.
